Soul Eater After
by E.Y.79
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Crona esta en la luna conteniendo al Kishin, la paz ha ido incrementando desde que Kid esta como el nuevo shinigami... pero alguien quiere destruir esto...Mal Sammury... Por favor darle una oportunidad a esta historia. /*Primeros 6 Editados*/
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿Cómo estan?...

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y que la disfruten. **Esta historia esta siendo Editada** , en alguno capítulos no hay muchos cambios en otras si.

 **DESCLEMIER: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Soul Eter** _ **After**_

 _ **PROLOGO**_

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que la luna había sido cubierta por la sangre negra de Crona. Death the Kid el actual Shinigami-sama, puso bajo vigilancia y protección por miembros del EAT para prevenir la liberación de Azura, con protección mágica de parte Free en caso de que alguna bruja o brujo lo intentara...

Ya que aunque en ese lapsus de tiempo Kid había logrado conseguir un trato de paz entre ellos, no todos estaban de acuerdo y al ser desconocidas sus capacidades y caras no se sabia el riesgo que podían representar.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1.- El tiempo paso...**_

En una casa de Death City se encontraba una ojiverde observando por la ventana de su habitación con mirada perdida hacia la luna, perdida en sus pensamiento que no se había percatado de que un albino entro a la recamara y de que le llamaba...

-Maka...Maka Albarn... ¡MAKA! -grito dos veces mas hasta que la persona en cuestión volteo a verle.

-¿Qué sucede, Soul? - pregunto confundida Maka.

-Suspiro- La cena ya esta, ¿vienes?

Soul había extendido su brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Maka de igual forma sonrió y al momento que asentía con la cabeza tono la mano de este; quien jalo con suavidad a Maka para ayudarla a levantarse acto seguido le dio un beso en los labios esta le correspondió, abrazados de la cintura del otro se encaminaron al comedor.

Soul se preocupa por su novia ya que desde que Crona decidió encerarse con el Kishin, no había noche en que Maka no viera la luna, lo mas seguro planeando como liberarla...

-Soul, ¿Saldrás mañana tarde? -pregunto con cierto tono de tristesa.

-Lo mas seguro, mañana Kid descansa y como su guadaña tengo que estar al pendiente yo... ¿Por?

-Solo era para iniciar una conversación... -tras decir esto una sonrisa falsa se formo en su rostro, cosa que no logro notar soul.

-…

* * *

Mientras esto ultimo sucede en otra casa "La Gran Estrella" cenaba felizmente junto a su diosa , pues habían regresado de una misión algo larga. Era un banquete que juntos habían preparado pues no solo les había ido bien en la misión si no que también ...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Bajaron del vehículo y mientras se dirigían a la entrada del aeropuerto se hallaba el silencio, hasta que uno de ellos lo rompió...

-Tsu...baki... -susurro por lo bajo un peliazul, cosa que hizo que la mencionada no oyera.

Black Star y Tsubaki ya llevaban un mes en Grecia, y después de tanto lo que querían era volver. Black Star había estado nervioso los últimos días y Tsubaki lo había notado _(será que se haya dado cuenta)-penso_ , un poco antes de entrar al aeropuerto Tsubaki, por fin se atrevió a preguntarle que es lo que le pasaba...

-Black Star

-Si, di...dime Tsu..bak..i..

-Puedo preguntarte que es lo que te sucede, ¿ha pasado algo?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿cual es la razón por la cual últimamente te encentras nervioso?. Me preocupas y lo sabes, así que di...

Esta no pudo terminar la oración pues fue interrumpida por su encuestado con una pregunta la cual le dejo unos minutos en shock, preguntándole de nuevo a Black Star para ver si lo que había escuchado era verdad y a si fue...

Esta vez el susodicho sin tartamudear lo dijo claro...

-Tsubaki , ¿te casarías conmigo ?

\- Que, ence...rio

\- Sé que tal vez no soy el tipo de chico con el que quieres pasar mucho tiempo, o eso dicen muchos, pero... aun así tu te preocupas por mí y..y. me oyes aunque la mayoría del tiempo sean tonterías o disparates, llevamos 4 años de novios y sé que tal vez un compromiso no es *suspiro* ... es como encadenarte, además de ser tal vez algo repentino y..., soy muy feliz a tu lado... me alegra ser tu compañero y novio, gracias a ti he cambiado tal vez no mucho pero... pero quiero decir que...aunque tal vez me duela pero si al final cambias de decisión yo...yo lo respetare... no te detendría siempre y cuando te haga feliz yo aceptaría eso y... y...

Este no termino, pues fue interrumpido por un beso correspondiéndolo así durante unos minutos, pues se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Eso es un si ... *pasándose la mano por la cabeza y una sonrisa*

-Sí , acepto.

-Enserio, genial *dándole otro beso*

Solo que este fue más corto pues Tsubaki lo interrumpió para decirle...

-Black Star, quiero decirte que no creo dejarte nunca pues yo también te amo y lo sabes, si llegase el caso detenme porque así sabré que de verdad valgo algo para ti, además no creo que alguien aparte de yo te soporte y... y... ahora menos ...ya ...ya qu... ya que yo...amm

-Tsubaki, porque tartamudeas ahora, te sientes bie...

Ella le detuvo antes de terminar gritando, no muy alto pero había gente que logro oír la confesión...

-YO ESTOY EMBARAZADA *tapándose la cara, para que no la vieran sonrojada*

Black Star le retiro suavemente las manos de la cara le pregunto que si era verdad, ella solo asintió, a lo cual este entro feliz por la puerta del lugar con su maleta en la mano la asentó se subió a unas de las sillas subió su pie al respaldo y se puso a gritar...

\- GENTE, EL HOMBRE QUE HA SUPERADO A LOS DIODES PRONTO SERA PADRE DE LA CHICAS QUE MAS QUIERE*terminando, empezó a reír fuertemente *

Algunas personas le veían raro, otras solo siguieron avanzando, por su parte a lo lejos se veían a algunos de seguridad que iban a detenerle cuando; Tsubaki entro cuando lo oyó, sonrojada, llego con él lo jalo haciendo que callera este le grito preguntándole por que lo había hecho ...

-Por que lo haces .

-Black Star estabas molestando a los demás -decía todavía sonrojada.

-No me importa, soy el hombre mas feliz y quiero comparti...

Esta le dio un beso

-Por favor , te preparare una deliciosa y gran comida cuando lleguemos pero porfa...

-Bien, pero me dejaras ayudarte

en eso llegan los guardias y al quererlo agarrar ...

 _ **# Vuelo 502 para Death City sale en 40min. por favor pasajeros se les pide que aborden. por su atención y preferencia gracias. Que tengan buen día. #**_

-Disculpe señor, podría acompañarnos

-ehh, no puedo mi vuelo es...

-Serán unos minutos

-no, no puedo tengo que ir...

-Lo siento caballero son normas del ...

\- Señores, se que el comportamiento de mi técnico no fue adecuado ni respetuoso, pero vamos a una importante reunión en Death City con Shinigami-sama, así que parodian dejarnos ir ...

-Con Shinigami-sama, oh, ok solo irán con advertencia porfavor mas cuidado a la próxima ahí si tendremos que arreglar esto con papeles y posiblemente una su...

-Lo sé, una vez más me disculpo igual que el. Verdad Black Star .

-a si ,Disculpe por lo sucedido no volverá a suceder (haciendo una reverencia)

-Muy bien, pueden irse

 _ **# Vuelo 502 para Death City sale en 25min. por favor pasajeros se les pide que aborden. por su atención y preferencia gracias. Que tengan buen día. #**_

-Nos vamos, Black Star .

-si

Agarraron las maletas y se dirigieron a su respectivo vuelo .

 **END FLASHBACK**

Tsubaki le miraba sonriente, este lo noto bajo tenedor y cubiertos se limpio los restos de alrededor de los labios, se paro detrás de ella y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

-Cuantos meses?.

-2

-Eres mi gran diosa. -susurrándoselo al oído.

-*sonrojada* lo sé y tu mi gran dios. -Dándole un beso.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión Death...**

En la oficina se encontraba un cansado y ocupado Kid, el cual se encontraba revisando las solicitudes de los nuevos estudiantes, quienes serian técnicos y armas para el shibusen para las clases EAT y NOT; aunque este ya no se fijaba tanto en esto (pues hacia un rato lo había terminado), si no, en que si eran simétricos o no ya que lo hacía para des estresarse, pues ya no tenía una obsesión exagerada con esto.

O si no, se ponía a pensar en cómo ayudar a Crona, ya que cada vez que pensaba en ella una sensación cálida se apoderaba de el y esto lo confundia ya que era cuando sonreía mas, aunque lo disimulaba mas con sus amigos. Cada mes iba a visitarle, aunque su razón primordial era la revisión del la vigilancia de reojo le veía, esta había sufrido algunos cambios físicos que quitaron la duda de su género, su cabello creció también y otras partes. Pero no solo alegría le invadía igual tristeza por la vida que esta había llevado gracias a que medusa la trato como un objeto, un arma y nunca como una hija, quería ayudarle para que empezase a vivir una vida normal con su amigos, descubrir, ¿seria esas la razón? Pensaba el. Mas no era fácil, lo platicaba con casi todos, hasta con soul, ya que si lo hacía con Maka se alteraba y sin un plan claro podrían liberar al kishin y eso es lo que debían evitar, mas para el sacrificio que había hecho Crona en esos años. Y más ahora él como shinigami no podía realizar actos que acabasen con la paz. Se paro y dirigió a la ventana para observar a la luna sonriendo, estuvo así como unos 20min. de ahí se volvió a la silla, dejo las carpetas de lado y se dispuso a dormir unas horas apoyándose en sus brazos como almohada.

* * *

 **En alguna parte, en las afuera de Death City...**

**.- Ya casi, mañana todo se llevara acabo. -dijo un joven con una sonrisa triunfante.

****.-Ya revise todo, está listo, esperamos tus indicaciones. -dijo la voz de una, tras aparecer de la nada tras aquella persona.

**.- Bien *Decía esta persona, mientras veía por la ventana, con una sonrisa en su rostro *, admira por última vez esta luna negra . -*Risa malvada* jaja, prepárate shibusen .

* * *

Espero te haya gustado.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos.**_

Hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia esta siendo Editada** , en alguno capítulos no hay muchos cambios en otras si.

 **DESCLEMIER:** Soul Eater no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2.-El tiempo pasa parte 2...**_

 **Mansión Death... En la mañana...**

Kid se encontraba ya despierto, acomodaba los folders mientras daba una última revisión a su contenido, en especial a las misiones para los próximos en "graduarse" de las clases EAT...

Alguien toca la puerta, kid le cede el paso, al pasar noto que era Liz con una bandeja en la cual estaba una tasita de porcelana con el emblema de su familia, que contenía su tè favorito; esta la coloco cerca de kid para que le tomara. El la agarro y de unos cuantos sorbos se lo acabo y prosiguió.

-Cuanto más piensas seguir con eso kidoo-kun , ya déjalo, llevas mucho sin descansar bien y dudo que anoche haya sido una excepción. -dijo con una mirada seria esta a su tecnico.

\- Tranquila Liz si dormí, además solo estoy dándoles un último repaso a esto y... -Con tono calmado hablo, mas fue interrumpido.

\- No se nota que hayas dormido lo suficiente ... -Replico al ver mas de cerca a este.

Mientras decía esto kid cerraba el ultimo folder y lo colocaba en la mesa en la sección donde iba.

\- Bien eh acabado, Liz quiero salir a caminar un rato, podrías avisar a Patty para que se arregle, iré a tomar un baño y cambiarme. Por favor. -dijo evitando de la mirada de esta.

\- Ok. Le avisare, quieres algo... -Esta no termino la oración al notar que este ya no estaba.

* * *

 **POV KID**

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí hacia mi habitación que no está muy lejos, entre, me retire la ropa y me fui al baño puse el agua fría para despertar unos minutos después abrí la caliente para templar un poco más el agua ya un poco más "vivo".

 _*suspiro* ( Estoy cansado, el tratado con brujas y los brujo fue muy difícil y largo, en estos momentos envidio a mis amigos ellos ya encontraron alguien en quien apoyarse y que les haga sonreír, pero ni decir que salga con una de mis arma Patty es muy *suspiro* infantil no es que no me agrade eso pero la veo más como una hermana pequeña y a Liz como la "mayor " la mayoría del tiempo y aunque me lo oculte se que sale con alguien, me pregunto porque no me lo dice... ) *suspiro*_

*TOCK TOCK* Alguien toca, cierro las llaves...

\- SI

-KID, PATTY ESTA LISTA, TE ESPERAMOS EN LA SALA.

\- BIEN

 _*Suspiro más largo una última vez *( Creo que pensar en mi felicidad quedo en segundo plano al ser el shinigami, por lo menos un tiempo más, creo que lo soportare ) ._ Saliendo de la ducha me seco rápido con la toalla, trato de visualizar que me pondré, al final me decidí por unos pantalones negros, mis calcetines son grises oscuro, mi sport, una camisa blanca, la corbata con algunos cuadros y por encima de esta mi emblema , y mi saco negro al igual que mis mocasines; me paso el peine ocho veces por mi cabello el cual es ahora "simétrico" pues las zansus estaban completas.

* * *

Kid salió de la habitación, tomo un poco de aire y se dispuso a bajar los escalones, mientras bajaba pensaba adonde ir, unos cuantos escalones empezó a ver a Patty y Liz quienes le esperaban, lo primero que pensó era que se veían bien pues desde hace un tiempo para ser exactos hace casi 5 años vestían como querían sin vestir igual y pensó en qué hacer para que Liz tuviera el "día", pues había empezando notar que esta siempre trataba de escabullirse de él y no aparecía hasta muy tarde sin dar explicaciones, así que prefiero dárselo a que se excuse con tonterías por razones que "desconocía", aunque ya sabía porque, igual este ere un día normal como otro ¿o no ?.

\- Ya kidoo-kun . Listo. -Hablo Patty al verlo.

\- Así es Patty.- volteo su vista a su otra arma.- Liz puedes llevar los archivos al Shibusen, están ordenados y cada sección dice que es , después puedes volver a la casa, pienso no tardar mucho para dormir bien hoy... -dijo con tono neutro, como la mayoría de las veces que este hablaba.

\- Entendido, que bien que pienses un poco en tu salud... esta vez.- dijo por lo bajo esto ultimo y dedicándole una sonrisa.- ¿Como a qué hora vuelven?.

\- Si, pues ya son la 1 de la tarde; tal vez a las 5 o 6, ya que mañana voy a estar en Shibusen quiero descansar bien, solo descanso un día a la semana así que lo aprovechare. Pero de todos modos me llevo un comunicador, hasta luego, vamos Patty.- Decía este mientras empezaba a caminar, sin esperar lo que esta pudiese decir, dirigiéndose a las puertas y salió de la casa.

\- Hi, hasta luego one-chan.- Moviendo con cierta rapidez sus manos siguiendo a kid.

-Sí, está bien, cuídense.

Esta cerró las puertas, se detuvo unos minutos por la actitud de kid últimamente no lo llevaba o hablaba mucho con ella, ¿me pregunto porque? Pensó en ese momento. No es que eso quisiera ella pues le iba bien con su relación ... *ya no quiero separarme de tus labios nunca más...(Piter-G: el inventor del beso) * sonaba el tono de llamada de su novio sacándole del pensamiento y poniéndole alegre corrió a agarrarlo pues lo había dejado en la mesa y contesto tras recostarse en uno de los sofás ...

\- Bueno, cariño. ¿Como estas?. -pregunto con cierto tono cantarin.

\- Hola preciosa, bien a punto de entrar a trabajar.

\- oh, entonces hoy no nos vamos a ver.- dijo con un tono mas serio.

\- sabes que quisiera, pero al ser a signado a la luna no... tengo mucho tiempo, pero te parece si salimos mañana a las 3 de la tarde en ese restaurant que tanto te gusta.

\- Lo sé, ahora que eres el subjefe del escuadrón, bueno al menos se donde estas ja, no es cierto, claro me encantaría pero me bastaría con un delicioso flan y platicar en el parque.- contesto mas alegre.

\- ja ja, bien entonces te veré mañana en el parque, yo ...

\- MAGNO, APURATE TENEMOS QUE PARTIR YA...

\- Creo que te ya te tienes que ir, bien hasta mañana, te quiero...

\- Si, creo que Ashimata me matara si no me apuro, te quiero, bay.

\- DEJA EL CELULAR EN EL CASILLERO, YA.

\- Tranquilo Ashimata, ya viene para acá, ¿verdad?

\- Si así es otani. Si, lo sé no tienes que...

Magno corto la llamada, Liz se puso a reír un poco, después de un rato; se paro del sofá y subió las escalones para ir a buscar los papeles, los guardo en un maletín se dispuso a salir para shibusen y dejar de una vez todo, de regreso comprare algo para preparar la cena igual unos postres de lo que gustaba a kid, patty y ...

* * *

Kid caminaba sin prestar atención a Patty de lo que le decía o hacia, así había sido desde que salió de la casa hacia un rato, sin un rumbo fijo camino, la gente le saludaba el solo se limitaba a sonreírles o saludar moviendo la mano ya sean ciudadanos, estudiantes, brujas o brujos así fue por un buen rato, ya después no había mucha gente en cierta vecindarios, aunque patty ya estaba cansada pues no solo kid no le había escuchado en todo el camino si no que se tropezó dos veces y el no se dio cuenta; así hasta que ella lo despertó de sus pensamientos, estando a la mitad de los escalones del shibusen, volvió a gritarle...

 _ **#**_ La luna ya había salido, pero ninguno le prestó atención _ **#**_

 **En alguna parte, en las afuera de Death City...**

**.- Hora de atacar, preparen todo...

****.-Si...

**.- Bien , señoritas preparen la tele transportación y a los demonios. Y admirad por última vez esta luna negra .

****.- Ya esta, Preparado para partir.

**.- Así es.

Terminado de decir esto entro en el círculo mágico que lo llevaría así a su venganza, acto seguido desaparecieron todos los que se hallaban dentro.

 **Regresando con shinigami -sama y Patty en los escalones del Shibusen...**

\- Death the Kid

\- KIDDDDDDDDDDD, ya podemos volver son las 7, es tarde.- decía gritando y haciendo pucheros.

\- Ah... Que pasa Patty, Decías algo... -dijo volteando a verle de reojo.

\- Hasta que me haces caso. Sabes hoy es tu día de descanso y como decía es tarde dudo que veas a muchos. -Hablo con tono molesto.

-De que hablas, si te eh escuchado todo el tiempo. -dijo con cierto temor el shinigami.

-Así, que dije hace unas dos horas.- dijo con cierto tono amenazante.

-Algo sobre jirafas.- con una gotita en la sien y con dudas en lo mencionado.

\- Te equivocas, en esos momentos estaba pidiendo que me ayudaras a levantarme pues me tropecé por segunda vez y no lo hiciste... - replico.

\- Enserio, lo siento Patty, ¿estas bien? - rascándose la nuca y riendo un poco forzado.- Creo que me perdí en mis pensamiento...

-Si no fue tan grave, otra vez...-Dijo tras suspirar resignada.

\- Lo siento. - Seguía riendo fingido, con la mano por la cabeza.- de verdad...

\- Si, si ya deja eso. ¿Sigues, pensando en ella? ¿En cómo ayudarla?. -lo mencionado hizo que este se detuviera y pasara a una expresión indescifrable en ese momento para Patty.

\- ¿Ella? -dijo con cierta "confusión" kid

\- Crona. -Contestando rápido.

\- A... qu... que te refi...res Pattty. -Y después de algo de tiempo, Patty habia conseguido que Kid titubeara y dudase.

\- Pues aunque has detenido a Maka varias veces, para evitar que haga algo "indebido" o "riesgoso", eh notado que sigues buscando opciones, también eh visto como la vez cada vez que vamos a "verificar" la seguridad , actúas raro siempre que la vez, que por cierto tratas de hacerlo lo mas que se puede o si se le menciona aunque lo disimulas con los demás, es lo mismo con Liz también noto eso de cuándo va a "hacer algo" en ningún lugar especifico con "nadie en especial" todo el tiempo con excusas absurdas.- y tras aquel comentario lleno de observaciones, y dejando en cierto desconcierto a Kid, Patty no le dio ni un minuto cuando ¿acercándose mas a el y verle a los ojos, hablo de nuevo.- ¿Te gusta?

\- QUE...-grito tras la pregunta.- Como ... pue... puedes...creer ...creer eso...-sonrojado, tartamudeaba levemente tembloroso; pues patty se le acercaba mas y mas con una mirada de es verdad si o si.

Patty estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando fue interrumpida por kid para que guardara silencio, pues el comunicador empezó a sonar y este tenía que responder. Hora de lidiar con la furia de otra, pensó con temor Kid antes de empezar la conversación...

* * *

Espero te haya gustado.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos.**_

Hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia esta siendo Editada** , en alguno capítulos no hay muchos cambios en otras si.

 **DESCLEMIER:** Soul Eater no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3.- Problemas...**_

\- Si, Liz ya estamos por volver, perdón por tardar... -Hablo con voz arrepentida.

\- Shinigami-sama -Liz hablo interrumpiéndole.

\- Liz, te eh dicho que no me llames as... -pasando a un tono molesto.

\- aggg, No es momento para eso ki...- intento hablar.

\- Para mi ... -intento replicar de nuevo.

\- Kid-sama, ha llegado un mensaje de luz rojo de la luna, están bajo ataque...-hablo lo mas fluido, pero rápido para que este no le interrumpiera.

\- ¡QUE!...- Al momento de decir esto se volteo a mirar al cielo, quedando de piedra pues la luna ya no era negra tenía el mismo color de hace 5 años atrás antes del kishin y Crona.- Establece la conexión con el jefe técnico en guardia ahora mismo y con ...

\- Creo que no se podrá... -Hablo de nuevo Liz, pero con cierto tono de tristeza notorio para Kid.

\- Porque no, se puede saber.- calmándose un poco.

\- Se ha perdido la conexión, lo último que se oye, indicaría... es posible que ya.-se empieza a oír llanto.- ... Kid ...

\- Tranquila, ven para shibusen, contacta a free, a Frog también dile que traiga lo necesario para tele transportarnos que los veo en la entrada en 40min. también envíame la grabación...

Todo esta conversación transcurría mientras Kid seguido de Patty *quien solo miraba curiosa y preocupada a kid pero no entendía mucho de la conversación*, kid caminaba buscando a maka, soul y compañía. Abrió las puertas de la biblioteca con Patty detrás de él, en donde Maka leía un libro junto con Soul , los visualizo y les hizo señas hasta que soul logro verlo cuando entendió la indicación le dijo a maka ...

\- Oye, Maka.- Tocando su hombro y sacudiéndole un poco.

\- Que es Soul, no ves que estoy leyendo . Tengo que preparar una clase para mañana así que …- dijo con cierto tono irritado.

\- Kid, parece que nos necesita, pues ha estado haciendo señas para ir con el.

\- No será que solo es a ti.- pasando de pagina del libro.- Eres su guadaña, igual y salió alguna misión y te necesita...

\- No, estoy seguro que es a los dos.

\- Si estas bromeando con esto te...- Decía esto mientras baja el libro y buscaba a kid, cuando le encontró se paro, cerro el libro.- Vamos, soy yo o se ve algo alterado.

\- Si, crees que algo malo sucedió... -Este se levanta y siguió a su novia.

\- No se habrá que preguntarle.

Estos salieron, llegaron a kid quien comenzó a avanzar sin siquiera saludar, extrañando aun mas a estos, pero le seguían el paso...

\- Patty, que está pasando... -Pregunto con mucha curiosidad Maka.

\- No sé, Maka no me ha dicho nada, pero no es bueno.- contesto con la mirada baja.

\- Eso es notorio.- decía soul mientras caminaba con su pose supercool despreocupado.

\- Se puede saber porque no estás, aunque sea un poco preocupado.

\- Soy su Death Schythe y conociéndole es mejor que no me preocupe porque se altera mas, créeme.

\- Seguro que...

\- Patty, soul vengan .

Los mencionados se acercaron sin tardar mucho .

\- Bien patty, soul necesito que busquen a Black Star, Tsubaki, Ox Ford y Kim lo más pronto posible a la entrada de la escuela , YA.

Estos asintieron y salieron corriendo para proceder con lo pedido por kid .

Kid junto con Maka llegaron a la entrada, al salir Maka sintió extraño el ambiente se puso a buscar con la vista pero no vio nada... hasta que vio para el cielo...

\- La luna, es...

\- Como hace cinco años atrás.- completo kid, con cierto tono de preocupación.

\- Si pero, como es posible, Crona...¿donde esta?... ¿y el kishin?... no les siento a ninguno cerca.

-suspiro- creo que están dormidos así que por ahora tal vez no aparezca se alma.

\- ¿dormidos?...

\- bueno eso espero y mas por el kishin, no crees , toma...- pidiéndole que se pusiera el micrófono, ella se lo coloco y kid le dio play a la grabación que minutos antes había escuchado.

* * *

*estática* *estática* *estática* *estática*

-... . Aquí Jefe Técnico EAT en guardia Ashimata con compañero Otani del escuadrón #3

\- Ashimata, no tenemos tiempo .

\- Lo se, Shinigami- sama estamos bajo ataque pare ser que son 3 brujas pero están usando algo que les tapa el rostro, no las reconocemos mis disculpas, acompañadas por 10 pre-kishin y un ... aggh ... Magno acti...vacion de retirada YA

\- Nooo, Ashimata ...Magno haz lo que ha dicho los deten... dre... maldi...to ...

... - Señor, aquí *respiración agitada* Magno subjefe de la división, solo *respiración agitada* quedamos unos 2 técnicos, 2 armas y una... no... NOoo... Liu ... Ma..rco.., disculpe por ... haber..le ..fa...lladoo, los 2 brujos fueron ...ataca...dos ,... que ...no ...que ...haces...ahhhhhh... *20 min. después de mucha estática y ruidos*

-Hola, probando uno, señor shinigami eh de decirle que me ha divertido, que bien preparados, pero creo no fue suficiente, eh tomado prestados a sus "amigos" encerrados aquí , ¿podrás encontrarme? Lo reto. Espero verle pronto. -Risa malvada.

Dijo una vos masculina algo gruesa antes de que cortase la comunicación.

* * *

Esta quedo en shock unos minutos, despertó al oír la voz de Free algo enojada...

\- Sabes estaba en algo importante, ademas no es facil conseguir a...

\- Esto es prioridad, ya viste la luna.

\- Si, así es y el consejo se está empezando a preguntar que está sucediendo.

\- No lo dudo, por ahora quisiera revisar la escena , ver si por casualidad hay sobrevivientes y averiguar mas sobre los involucrados.

\- Espero sea rápido, el consejo en especial maba-sama le inquieta la situación y esta dudando del shibusen .

Decía Frog mientras empezaba a dibujar un circulo con símbolos algo raros pero que kid conocía, pues era el usado en los últimos años, en eso aparecieron los demás algo alterados pues hacia unos minutos vieron a la luna y ya no era negra agarraron velocidad para preguntar qué había pasado.

\- Que es lo que ha sucedido Kid-sama, la luna...

\- OYE KIDOOO, YO TUGRAN DIOS TE PIDE UNA EXPLICACION DE LO QUE HA PASADO...

\- Black Star, cálmate.- con una gota en la sien y con tono irritado.

-Kid-sama que es lo que ha sucedido

\- Sus dudas las contestare en la luna ahora prepárense, Kim ayuda a Frog por favor, Ox Ford desde la Death room podrías supervisar la misión, soul vas con maka , black star y tsubaki, y yo iré con patty, cuando liz llegue te ayuda...

Este fue interrumpido por Liz, quien lo agarro del brazo y lo alejo de los demás para que no les oyeran habiendo entrado al shibusen , dejando a los demás con duda, también sorprendió y preocupo un poco a kid, pero sin demostrarlo seguro cuestiono a Liz por el acto ya que el rostro lo había ocultado...

\- Liz, que sucede contigo, ¿te sientes bien?. Tenemos que salir ahora mismo así que ve con Ox y después...

\- NO, No quiero

\- Que cosa, Liz no es momen...

\- Déjame ir, por favor, quiero ir... - cayendo de rodillas y sin contener lagrimas empezaron a brotar- Kid por favor ...

\- Se puede saber, ¿porque? - agachándose y dándole un abraso.- Liz ¿porque lloras?, conocías a alguien de los que...

\- Si.- decía mientras lloraba.- Mi novio... era ... Mag... Magno...

\- Que, ¿novio? - fingió sorpresa. (Ya lo sé, pero el...creo que entiendo porque no lo decía )- pero ...

\- Por favor, si... -decía esta, mientras se separaba de kid, secándose las lagrimas para verle a los ojos.

Este se paro, le entrego el pañuelo blanco que llevaba y se lo entrego ...

\- Si, pero antes podrías ir rápido a trae la máscara de shinigami y mi túnica, las iba a ir a buscar pero... te esperare hasta que vuelvas le diré a patty que ella se queda bien ... ve rápido y sécate las lagrimas.

Liz asintió con la cabeza, se levanto y se encamino a lo ordenado, con una media sonrisa en su cara. Kid salió en cuanto esta salió con dirección a donde le había mandado, dio la orden para que se posicionaran todos, pudo notar que todos le miran con la duda de que había pasado a lo cual él se limito a decir...

\- Patty te quedas, avisa a Nygus y a Stein que prepare equipo médico, espero haya sobrevivientes. -susurro lo ultimo.- También cuando veas a Liz dile que lo siento pero no puedo, y evita que se acerque a la death room, Ox entrando cierra por favor... - Todos quedaron con cara de sorpresa, Patty quedo confusa, pero junto con Ox al unisonó respondieron si señor.- una cosa más se fuerte.- Le susurro al oído.- Bien Free, Kim y Frog estamos listos para la tele transportación , vamos. YA, NO HAY QUE PERDER MAS TIEMPO.

Todos al unisonó contestaron y en minutos ya no estaban, quedaban Ox Ford quien surgió las instrucciones y se apresuro, Patty no entendió hasta que unos minutos después cuando se disponía a entrar a buscar a su hermana la vio cayendo de rodillas en la entrada con una mano en la boca y lagrimas en ojos en el otro brazo las cosas de Kid, ella se acerco lo mas rápido, se agacho retiro los artilugios y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana preocupada...

\- One-chan, que ha pasado, ¿porque lloras?

\- Y kid, pat..tty don..de esta?

-Poniendo un poco mas de fuerza.- ya se fue hermana, el... el me dijo que ... Lo siente pero no puedo... que es lo que paso... dímelo por favor. -(Mente de patty: que está pasando con ella, ella es muy fuerte..., Kid que le hiciste, porque pides disculpas, cuando vuelvas te juro que... )

\- Patty, podemos ir adentro por un café, además empieza a chispear y no me quiero mojar ...

\- No, primero dime lo que te sucede.- soltándola del abrazo, pero la sujetaba de los hombros para verle el rostro.

\- Si, si te lo di..diré pero necesito tomar algo... porfa... - con una débil sonrisa en labios.

-¿De verdad? . Júralo .

-Si. - Asentía ya más calmada.- vamos ...

\- Bien, vamos.

Esta se levanto, decidida a saber lo que le sucedía, recogió las cosas de Kid y acto seguido le extendió su brazo a su hermana para ayudarle a levantarse a lo que Liz acepo, Patty la llevaba a su izquierda guiándose a la cafetería ; dejo a Liz en una de las mesas y se dispuso a hacer un café con la maquina, en eso contacto con los respectivos que Kid le había solicitado que tuvieran equipo listo y que esperaran en la entrada por los heridos.- suspiro.- (que rayos sucede, kid te juro que cuando te vea... *sacudía la cabeza para poder actuar lo más normal*) .- Bien. -salió de ahí con los vasos y la cafetera los coloco en el centro sirvió a Liz y luego el de ella. Después de unos sorbos Liz se dispuso a hablar.

* * *

Espero te haya gustado.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos.**_

Hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia esta siendo Editada** , en alguno capítulos no hay muchos cambios en otras si.

 **DESCLEMIER:** Soul Eater no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4.- Fase 1 lista...**_

 **En la luna...**

Todo el equipo llego , Black y Maka transformaron a sus armas y se colocaron en modo de defensa por precaución, mas con Shinigami-sami sin armas tenían que evitar que algo le pasase .

El lugar tenía un panorama con sangre y cuerpos, había algunos escombros , verificaron el lugar no había rastro del enemigo Soul y Tsubaki se des transformaron pero no dejaron de estar alertas y por indicación de Kid pidió que revisaron a los heridos a ver se seguían con vida, pues él sentía a una o más almas que se apagaban había que ser rápidos...

\- Verifiquen bien si hay alguien con vida, YA

\- Kid-sama aquí hay uno, sus signos son débiles pero creo que sobrevivirá.-Decía kim.

\- Aquí, señor.- mencionaba soul

\- Creo que este todavía respira pero está disminuyendo.- dijo muy serio free.

\- Con cuidado llevadlos al círculo, son todos, rápido hay que tele transportar ya a estos .

\- Lo siento, Kid-sama no hay mas...- Maka respondía seria.

\- Bien, Black y Soul hay que llevárselos ya, Free, Kim, abran un portal acabando regresen, YA.

Los mencionados procedieron a acatar la orden y entrando al circulo así mismo desaparecían .

\- Ox Ford, informa a Stein y Nygus que llevan a 3 heridos de ser necesario ayúdales, también podrías buscar los archivos e información de este escuadrón , resaltando familia a la que se le contactara para dar notificación, llama a forenses .

\- Si señor, algo mas.- pregunto del otro lado de la línea Ox Ford.

\- No, por ahora no...- Dijo finalizando la llamada y soltando un suspiro pesado.

-Kid-sama, le puedo preguntar... ¿que ha pasando ?.- pregunto con cierto titubeo Tsubaki.

\- Te he pedido que no me llames con formalidad si estamos entre nosotros.-Decía este mientras revisaba con cuidado los cuerpos y el escenario en general.- Pues como se puede ver nos atacaron y se llevaron a Crona junto con el Kishin...

\- Yo me refería a Liz, ¿ella está bien?... ¿Porque dejo a patty? vino solo aquí sin ninguna de ellas sabiendo que tal vez hubiese peligro... - Hablo con tono dulce Tsubaki, mas por dentro quería exigir una respuesta.

\- Verán... -Decía este mientras caminaba revisando el lugar detenidamente y para no mirarles a la cara.- Liz tiene novio, no sé si lo sabían.- tras decir esto miro de reojo la reacción de las chicas.

\- No, pero lo suponíamos. Y eso, ¿le ha dejado? -Decía Maka algo enojada, mientras hacía chocar su puño derecho en su mano izquierda.- ¿Se atrevió a romperle el corazón?...

\- Me hubiera gustado que fuese eso... -suspiro con melancolía.

\- Entonces que le ha hecho, no me diga que intento... -Mencionaba tsubaki preocupada.

\- De ser el caso primero le hubiera ido a matar, además Liz no es débil ni fácil... No... -suspiro- el posiblemente esté muerto...

\- ¿COMO? -interrumpió maka junto con tsubaki.

\- Enserio, ¿Cómo? ¿Por que? -preguntaba Frog mientras trataba de encontrar algo para saber quiénes eran los involucrados.

\- Su novio... –suspiro- Maka te acuerdas la llamada que reproduje. -La mencionada asintió- pues parece ser que es el Subjefe Magno de esta división era su novio.

-No, espera ella recibió el llamado, ella escucho todo...

\- Espere, su novio podría ser alguno de ellos.

\- Espero no, y que haya sido uno de los que salió de aquí para atención medica. Ya ha de estar enojada de que le mentí para no traerla, pero no quería que viera esto y le pedí a patty que le hiciera compañía porque cuando la vi estaba destrozada , igual por eso quería llegar y ver si había todavía alguien y con suerte el saliera de aquí. -Decía todo esto en tono serio, pero melancólico.

\- Lo hiciste por su bien, pero mínimo le hubieras pedido una foto para saber quién era, no crees. -Dando unas palmadas a este y con cierto tono burlón.

\- No, yo me acabo de enterar, aunque en realidad lo suponía desde hace unas semanas. -suspiro y mas relajado.- No quiero verle así. Bien , pasando a otro tema, necesito hablar contigo Frog y Tsubaki, en la Death Room.

\- Claro. -contestaron a la par las mencionadas.

\- Pero no cambies el tema así. -menciono Maka un poco confundida.

\- Lo siento, pero quisiera relajarme un poco, mas de ese tipo de temas...

\- Todo saldrá bien kid. -Tsubaki decía.

-Bien, una última revisión y... -Kid cayo al ver lo que parecía una carta en el suelo que iba dirigido a él, bueno al señor shinigami.- ¿Que es esto? -pregunto mientras la recogía.

* * *

 **Mientras esto sucede en el Shibusen ...**

En las afuera de Shibusen se encontraba Nygus, Stein ,Marie y Ox Ford mientras Patty y Liz cuidaban a Bladimir el hijo de los profesores un niño de 4 años que pronto cumpliría 5 ; de pronto apareció un pequeño destello de luz seguido de esto aparecían Black, Soul, Free y Kim junto con los tres "sobrevivientes", rápidamente se acercaron Stein y Nygu para revisar sus signos y heridas para ver lo que harían cuando ya estuvieran en la enfermería, pero...

\- Ella no lo ha logrado, acaba de fallecer, lo siento chicos... -Stein decía serio.- Por su parte , ellos pueden que lo logre, hay que llevarles ya a la enfermería, Black, Soul podrían llevarles con cuidado pero rápido.

\- Hi. -Contestaban ala par.-

Procedieron a cargarlos los colocaron en camillas, seguidos de Nygus quien selecciono a uno de los heridos, su equipo médico deslizo las cortinillas para cerrar la vista y comenzó a tratar al paciente con 3 costillas rotas, pulmones a punto de ser perforados, con cortes en los brazos al parecer era un arma eso explicaba el porqué había resistido los daños... logro estabilizarlo terminado, después de unos minutos el despertó poco a poco, ella le pregunto su nombre a lo que este contesto débilmente Otani, después le pidió que descansara para recuperarse a lo que este débilmente asintió y cerró los ojos.

Stein después de que colocaran al suyo, primeramente agradeció rápido a los chicos y procedió a retirarles cerrando la puerta y junto con Marie empezaron atratar sus heridas, las cuales eran pulmón derecho perforado, algunos cortes leves, otros profundos y trauma craneoencefálico, se apuro a empezar atenderle... pero aunque logro salvarle la vida quedo en coma. Le quedo la duda de su nombre, a lo que terminando pidió a Ox que le pasara la información en cuanto la supiese, aunque no fue tan necesario pues en esos momentos llego Liz y Patty quienes iban a entregar a Liu cuando...

\- Bien, con el nombre de Otani será más fácil encontrar la información restante, además de descartarle de informarle a alguien de su deceso. -Decía serio Ox.- Gracias

-Creo, que sí. Stein, ¿te fue bien con tu paciente ? -con una media sonrisa preguntaba Nygus.

\- Logramos estabilizarle pero ha quedado en coma, aunque sus posibilidades de despertar son altas, aun queda el otro porcentaje de que no lo haga, supongo que será algo de tiempo, pero podrías luego pasarme su nombre para terminar de llenar el reporte que entregare a... -Mencionaba calmado y serio Stein, mas fue interrumpido.

\- Papi, mami... -Decía feliz el niño, mientras se acercaba a su padre, con una gran sonrisa, pero con su cara reflejaba sueño.

\- Hola pequeñín, que tal te divertiste , ¿ya estas cansado? -Decía Stein mientras cargaba al pequeño en brazos y le pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

-sí, las tía liz y paty son divertidas... peo ya tengo sueño... podemo... -Decía este pasando sus manitas por el rostro y bostezaba.

\- A sí , bueno tu y mama sí, yo tengo algo que...

En lo que hablaban Liz se asomo a ver a quienes estaban en cama con la esperanza de que alguno fuer...

-MAGNO -Grito al verlo, se abrió paso de Mari y corrió hacia la cama en donde estaba, soltando algunas lagrimas.

\- Liz, le conoces. -Preguntaba Stein interesado.

-SI, él es... es mi novi.. novio, dígame que está bien, ¿que es lo que tiene? -Decía retirándose las lagrimas con una sonrisa que duro poco.

\- ¿Ese es su nombre?... -decía Ox tratando de no sonar muy "indiferente" mientras escribía, pero tenía prisa, tenía que volver y buscar los papeles pedidos.

\- Claro, Carlo Magno -le respondió rápido y volvió su vista a Stein.- ¿Y bien dígame? -con ojos esperanzados.

En lo que Stein le contestaba Ox se retiraba se despidió de Kim de un beso y con la mano de los chicos, unos metros adelante agarro paso para llegar rápido. Antes de decir algo entrego a su hijo con su querida y pidió retirarse a los demás para hablar con ella aunque Patty insistió quedarse alado de ella a lo cual se limito a asentir y al entrar cerró la puerta ...

-Veras, Liz el está estable, pero como puedes ver tiene aparatitos más que el otro, el daño que recibo es grave con una contusión tan severa, eso y el shock causado por la pérdida de sangre junto con el dolor le ha causado caer en un estado de coma...

\- Pero ¿despertara, no? -con unas rebeldes lagrimas que empezaban a resbalar por su rostro.

\- Tiene un 60% de posibilidad, aun queda ese pequeño 40% así que no se, eso sería visto con el tiempo, aun así habría que realizar análisis pues las consecuencias son desde pérdida de memoria o que no se pueda mover ya sea parcial o completamente, por ahora habrá que esperar...

-Bueno es en 60% de que sí, eso es bueno. -Decía Patty con su mejor sonrisa tratando de animar a su hermana que reposaba su rostro en sus pechos para llorar.- verdad. -mirándole con cara amenazante a Stein para que no dijera nada más que sonara malo.

\- Así es. -se limito a decir con algo de indiferencia.- me retiro les dejo por favor no le muevan mucho y sin mucho alboroto pues el otro paciente también descansa. -saliendo de la habitación.

\- Yo también. -apartándola de su regazo con una sonrisa en rostro.

-¿Por que ?

-Para que hables sin incomodidades con él, hay que convencerlo de que regreso no. -Decía con una pequeña risita y enseñando un pulgar.- si no yo vendré después a convencerle. -ahora enseñaba un puño y con cara seria, lo cual logro sacarle unas pequeñas risas a su hermana.

\- Esta bien, mejor lo convenceré yo, así que déjamelo a mi ...

* * *

Espero te haya gustado.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos.**_

Hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia esta siendo Editada** , en alguno capítulos no hay muchos cambios en otras si.

 **DESCLEMIER:** Soul eater no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5.- ...**_

Patty abría la puerta y al salir logro oír el gracias de su hermana a lo que se volvió a ella y sonrió, cerró la puerta; cambiando su semblante a enojada esperando ver a su meister. Se dirigió a la entrada a esperarlo, al llegar vio a Kim, Soul y Black, les pregunto por qué no habían vuelto a la luna, al parecer Kid había cambiado las instrucciones pidiendo que solo volviera Free el cual ya había partido hacia unos 20min. espero junto con ellos, después de casi una hora aparecían los esperados, también llegaban los forenses para recoger a los ...

\- Bien, enviare la información para saber quién es quién y poder notificar. ¿Tsubaki y Frog podemos hablar en mi oficina?

\- si. -al unisonó.

-Vamos a la Death Room, por cierto Soul, Free y Kim les veo en una hora, por favor...

-Claro señor. -decía soul.

-Si. -decía molesto, por quedarse más tiempo, Free.

\- Hi. -contestaba una cansada Kim.

Comenzó a caminar kid con las chicas siguiéndole paso, Maka se les unió en el camino y mientras insistía en poder participar en aquella conversación, Patty les siguió hasta que no pudo más y se adelanto ha Kid, dentro del shibusen caminaban sin decir nada en eso llego Patty quien agarro desprevenido a kid el cual iba perdido, y con un bofetada Patty consiguió su atención, haciendo que este parece y la viera confundido ,se limpio la poca sangre y sin mostrar dolor ante el golpe...

-Patty, ¿Porque has hecho esto? -pregunto Kid después de unos minutos.

-Porque va ha ser, le mentiste para que no fuera, la... la ... -empezó a llorar, las lagrimas que contenía le ganaron.

\- Patty, no crees que te has pasado... -decía Maka, mientras le daba un pañuelo a kid para que se limpiase.- ¿Estas bien, kid?

Kid solo se limito a asentir evitaba ver a patty, no le gustaba verla llorar a ninguna y mas por su culpa, pero seguía manteniéndose firme(( a duras penas))... Tsubaki se acerco para consolar a patty y pasado unos minutos cuando kid noto que se calmo se limito a decir...

-Patty ...

-QUE ... porque lo hiciste... ella estaba ...

\- Lo sé, me disculpo. -inclinándose unos minutos.- Pero le he hecho por su bien. Así que si me permites tengo que hablar con ellas y después tendré otra junta; me tranquilizaría saber si, si es el de verdad...

\- Si

\- Gracias, ahora si me permites tengo prisa, esto es una emergencia. te quedaras o iras a casa.

\- Me quedo, estaré en la cafetería... quieres hielo, creo que se inflamado... Lo siento creo que me pase... no debí... -Esta estaba por inclinarse, pero kid la detuvo le agarro de los hombros y le dio un abrazo.

\- Tonta, no hagas eso, sabes que son mis hermanas... fue mi culpa, me lo merecía … ¿hielo? no lo necesito olvidas que soy un shinigami...eh. -Susurraba en el oído de la chica y eso le saco una risilla, después de eso kid se aparto y se encamino hacia su destino, pues se estaba retrasando y todavía no tenia bien formulada su próxima conversación.- bien me gustaría un té y pregúntale a los demás que quieren va a ser una noche larga, lo mío de ultimo si ...

\- claro... Chicas que quieren...

\- Nada por mi parte, pero gracias. -respondía más calmada tsubaki al ver que estaba bien.

\- No, gracias no se me antoja nada. -decía maka, para después ir tras Kid.

\- Se puede agua, pero igual no hay prisa cuando lleves el té del shinigami me lo das. -Frog decía agotada y preocupada también.

\- Okey. -Decía patty mientras se alegaba.

Kid seguido de las demás entraron en la Death Room en la mesa estaba Ox con unos papeles, pregunto si era los solicitados, Ox asintió y los acomodo, se retiro en cuanto se lo ordeno kid, quien una vez cerrada las puertas y las chicas tomaban asiento, se relajo unos minutos sobándose el tabique de la nariz y terminaba de razonar lo que iba a decir, pues tal vez era mala idea pero no quería hacer esto de otro modo que llevara mucho tiempo y menos con los posibles riesgos que vendrían...

\- Kid-sama *Hablo Tsubaki*

\- Solo kid, por favor... -Cambio a un tono serio.- Bien este tema es delicado, saben que no me gusta meterme en la privacidad de ustedes o los demás, hubiera preferido preguntar individualmente pero en dado caso la situaciones futuras no sean buenas no les quiero poner en riesgo. Seguro esto es una sorpresa entre ustedes , así que por favor contesten francamente... están embarazadas.

\- ¿QUE? -Gritaron las tres al unisonó y rojas de vergüenza se veían.

Frog asintió y Tsubaki, Maka quien habia logrado entrar estaba roja y sorprendida por aquello.

\- Les quiero felicitar. Pero considero que le han dicho a los chicos no... -Decía Kid con una gota en su cabeza y conservando la compostura.

\- Free lo sabe por eso considero que esta mas que enojado contigo por entretenerme y hacer que haga algo. Además de que nos hiciste dejar a Melody con una niñera. -contesto primero Frog, mirando hacia sus dedos.

\- No lo dudo, el consejo también... ya se lo comentaste a Maba-sama

\- No de eso quería hablar con ella en la reunión con ella de pasado mañana.

\- Crees que lo tome bien .

\- Tal vez, igual no es algo que se deshaga... Aunque siendo el segundo abre de ver como reacciona, ya que la mayoría de las brujas es comun que solo tengan una.

\- Cuantos meses llevas, si puedo saber...

\- Claro, 6 ½ meses

\- Enserio, no se nota. -Dijo maka sorprendida.

\- Si, a la mayoría de nosotras se nota a los 7 meses, que es cuando más cuidados hay que tomar con la magia y otras cosas...

-Felicidades, y tu Tsubaki. -Interrumpió kid , quien ahora miraba a la cuestionada.

\- Llevo 2 meses. Se lo mencione a Black antes de volver de nuestra última misión ... el está feliz por la noticia, planeábamos decirlo este viernes en la reunión, aunque viendo la situación...

\- No te preocupes por eso, espero encontrar a los culpables, al kishin y a nuestra amiga esta semana... tenemos que evitar que se repita lo de hace 5 años atrás.

\- Claro, kid espero sea así.

\- Bien solo quisiera pedir que tengan cuidado, no les quiero poner en riesgos innecesarios, no quiero que tomen ninguno así que antes de actuar pensad...Bien creo que verificare sus misiones y por ahora vayan a descansar Maka, Tsubaki, les veo a las 10... pueden retirarse; necesito comentar algo mas con Frog y tendré otra reunión, por cierto Maka, tendrás que disculparme pero necesito a Soul unas horas más, lo necesito presente así que podrías irte con Black, Tsubaki y también a Ox, pues necesito a Kim... -Dijo kid con su compostura , calmado y serio.

\- ok

\- Nos retiramos. -Dijo Tsubaki antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Si, descansen...

\- Bien Shinigami, en que te puedo ayudar...

* * *

 **En algún lugar...**

\- Fire, ¿esto saldrá bien, verdad?

\- Claro que si Shark. Tenemos algo de tiempo hay que apurarnos, según lo planeado. Y el no se equivoca así que...

\- Si lo sé, creo que está despertando ...

 **Mientras esta conversación transcurría... En la mente de Crona...**

(Mi cabeza... duele...ah pero que raro el Kishin se ha callado. Pero porque... Ragnarok ... Ragnarok responde... me escuchas... Lo último que me viene es que encerré al kishin con él, después de eso... me cuesta moverme... espera pero si no me puedo mover, no debería... que sucede ... Ragnarok... entonces será que pueda...) Al decir esto intento abrir los ojos, lo cual para su sorpresa se sucedió; ella no reconocía el lugar le costaba moverse pero lo poco que veía no le resultaba familiar (Donde estoy... ), en eso se acerco alguien que hablaba como si nada frente a ella (Quien es ella... me resulta... conocida..).

\- Shark, ya ha despertado

\- Bien, activa un soul protec en ella para que no la detecten...

\- mmppms... mm... -Crona intento hablar pero se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba tapada con una …- MMMMMmmmmMM -desesperada intento soltarse pero no pudo(Ragnarok despierta, ragnarok ayúdame), al hacerlo le dolía.

Después de unos minutos, termino agotada, impaciente quería ayuda; volteo y observo que tenía una clase de tubos de un lado vio que lo que pasaba era un liquido color negro y del otro rojo, después de eso una de las personas que le retenía se acerco con aguja en mano, siendo lo último que vio al caer desmayada por los sucesos que la atormentaban se sentía como cuando medusa le hacía experimentos... (Racnarok... Maka... Alguie... ayuda... tengo mi.. miedo.. )

* * *

 **En Shibusen... Oficina de Shinigami-sama...**

\- Bien, lo dejo en tus manos Frog

\- Ok, pasando a otro tema como le comentara la situación al consejo de brujas... a maba-sama

\- De eso no te preocupes, por ahora necesitare que te quedes un rato mas..

\- Ah, ya viste la hora son las 11...

\- Lo sé, sé que es tarde, por ahora puedes ir a descansar, pero podrías antes junto con Kim solicitar a maba-sama para dentro de una hora...

La puerta es tocada, kid da permiso para que pasara era Patty con el té y agua de sus respectivos...

-Toma kid. -entregándole una taza con su te.

\- Gracias. -este dio unos sorbos.

\- Frog, tomo -extendía su brazo con una botella de agua fria.

\- Gracias Pattty

\- De nada, a kid. -volteando a verle.- Soul, Free y Kim ya vienen para aquí, aunque Free se ve molesto

\- No lo dudo, bueno podrías traer mis cosas voy a tener una reunión y las necesito, a toma gracias puedes devolver la taza

\- Claro, algo mas

-Por el momento no, ahora ve que necesitamos descansar y entre mas rápido mejor no .

* * *

Espero te haya gustado.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos.**_

Hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia esta siendo Editada** , en alguno capítulos no hay muchos cambios en otras si.

 **DESCLEMIER:** Soul eater no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6.- Reporte 1...**_

Despues de colocarse su traje, Kid se coloco frente al espejo el cual ahora era largo par poder ver a todos los presntes; atras de el estaban Soul y Patty, Free termino de marcar al consejo de brujos y diez minutos despues comenzo la conversacion.

**1- Hola, Shinigami-sama ¿como esta?

-Hola, gran miembro del consejo, bien ¿y usted?

**1-Bien, Free -Dijo al voltearse al el.

-Señor

**1- Asi que, Shinigami-sama supongo que el motivo de su llamado es por lo de luna o me equivoco.

-Claro que no, pero antes de comenzar a darles un reporte, ¿ no falta un miembro ?

**1- Lo ha notado, este miembro siempre falta a las reuniones asi que por el no se preocupe. Puede proceder.

-Si no hay problema. Como ya habran notado la luna ha dejado de ser color negro. El reporte que recibimos es que a las 7:30 entro en combate los miembros EAT en turno que vigilaban a el Kishin Azura y a la Espadachina de sangre negra Crona, esto nos a dejado con la perdida de 2 Brujas, 7 miembros de 9 y dejando a uno con heridas graves y al otro en coma... y dos miembros de su...

**5- Agradecemos el reporte, pero ¿solo por eso nos a contactado?

-Vera este ataque fue liberado por un brujo...

**3-Insinua usted que tenemos que ver en esto...

-No, estoy seguro de que ustedes no. Estoy aqui para pedir su colaboracion y permiso en una revision, llevada acabo de uno tecnico junto con su arma y claro Free; no dudo de ustedes repito, pero tengo que tomar todas las medidas posibles, no solo sera a ustedes sino a los demas brujos...

**2-Perdona, pero a mi la idea no me agrada.

**1-Yo no es que este de acuerdo, pero que pasaria si resulta ser algun asociado ¿Que pasara con el?

-Se que no es del agrado de alguno señor. Si resultara ser algun asociado o alguno, la decision de lo que le suceda sera de ese consejo claro espero se nos permita interrogarle el ¿porque?, ¿como? Y ¿donde estan Azura y Crona?

**4- Nosotros no...

-Si es por sus identidades, no sera necesario desvelarlas frente a nadie... aunque al fartar uno.

**1-El no es importante, al no estar presente debe aceptar la decision tomada. Pero usted es consciente de que no somos muchos ya que la mayoria a rechazado firmar el registro en esto de que exista paz entre las Brujas y usted junto con sus tecnicos/armas, muchos prefieren seguir en las sombras.

-Lo se y no solo sera a ustedes lo registrados, si no ha ellos tambien.

**9-¿Que pasara con ellos? Y ¿como identificaras al responsable?

-Eso sera cosa de Free y mia si no les molesta, pero no se preocupen no sera necesario contestar preguntas mas que una ¿Que estaba haciendo a esa hora?; ellos seran interrogados, registrados y entregados a ustedes o ¿Quiere que nos hagamos cargo?

**1-No, lo haremos nosotros.

**10- Creo que te apoyo Shinigami, pero... la decision final es a mayoria de votos ¿Miembros estan a favor o en contra?

**1- A favor

**5- No concuerdo

**2-No me agrada la idea... pero a favor

**3- No

**6-A favor.

**4-En contra

**7-Por que no, no tengo nada que ocultar. A favor

**8- A favor.

**9- Espero no tarden mucho, a favor.

**1- Eso nos dej favor y 4 en contra, la mayoria acepta asi que tiene nuestro permiso ¿Cuando seria la visita de Free y su tecnico?

-Se podia mañana mismo a las 2 de la tarde... aunque pensandolo seria hoy... Ya que son las 12:30 de la madrugada, tengan en mente que si no somos rapidos y despierta Azura esto seria catastrofico.

**10- No veo inconvenientes, entonces les vemos en unas hora

-Gracias por su tiempo y comprension señores. Les deseo buenas noches.

**1- Si no hay mas temas a tratar. Nos .

-Asi es...

* * *

Dicho esto Kid apago la transmision, haciendo que todos en la sala se relagaran y tomaran aire. Despues de unos minutos continuo...

-Bien, Free Ira contigo Ox y su compañero, partiran a la 1p.m. para llegar a la hora; necesito que estes a las 10 a.m para afinar detalles. Te puedes retirar, descansa.

-Si pero Frog, ¿cree que tarde la conversacion con el consejo de brujas?

-Tal vez, al ser mas y con el tema a tratar seguro se alargara. Pero puedes esperar si quieres en algun salon para descansar mientras.

-Bien, trata de no tardar sabes que no deberia ni estar despierta...

-Lo se, lo intentare... Podrias decirles que pasen.

-Si

-Puedo preguntar ¿que es lo que tiene Frog?

-No te has enterado Frog esta embarazada, creo que tiene 5 meses... -dijo finjiendo indiferencia.

-En serio, no parece... a de estar muy feliz Free, con una segunda hija.

-Si

-Me gustaria tener un hijo, pero me asusta hablar de esto con Maka

-…

-Hay mucho tiempo por delante, habra que ver que sucedera en el futuro

-Si

-Kid...

-Dime Patty

-Nada

-Crees que alguien del consejo es culpable

-Aunque hay quienes se niegan, no creo que haya sido alguno. Pero hay que considerar que cualquiera es sospechoso hasta que sea descartado.

-¿Como hablaras con el consejo de Brujas?

-Tengo alguna ideas, ya que la decision final la toma Maba-saba. Aun asi no queremos hacernos enemigos de alguna bruja.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a Kim y Frog quienes llevaban 3 cafes...

-Toma Patty

-Gracias Kim

-Soul este es para ti

-Gracias

-Shinigami-sama aqui tiene

-Gracias...

-Oh, Kid si quieres puedo ir por...

-No te preocupes Patty, no creo que me haga daño tomar un café debes en cuando

-Seguro

-Si, bien les parece marcar al consejo

-Si *dijeron a la par*

En lo que ellas acomodaban y marcaban ciertos numero en el espejo, Kid termino su café, se coloco de nuevo la mascara y tomo una bocaza de aire...

El espejo habia se habia vuelto mas amplio ya que el consejo de brujas era mas grande... se empezo a ver poco a poco hasta que por fin se volvio visible...

* * *

Espero te haya gustado.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos.**_

Hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal el inicio de año?

Lo se he tardado en actualizar, pero este tiempo me ha sido dificil... creanme.

Sin mucho por el momento. Les dejo para que puedan leer.

 **DESCLEMIER:** Soul Eater no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7.- Reporte 2...**_

-Buenas Noches, Maba-sama. -dijo inclinándose un poco Kid.- Consejo. -mirando a las demás.

-Buenas, Shinigami-sama. -dijo haciendo una leve reverencia de segundos.- ¿Como esta?

-No considero buena la situación que esta sucediendo.

-Ni yo, supongo que por eso has solicitado una reunión.

-Así es, quiero solicitar el permiso para que dos de mis técnicos junto con sus armas y claro un representante de mi persona; además , claro esta de Kim y Frog para acceder a su ciudad, para realizar una búsqueda de e investigar entre ustedes para... -Casi terminaba de hablar Kid, cuando fue interrumpido.

****.- ¿Para que todo esto? ¿Cree usted que tenemos que ver?

****.- ¿Cómo? Nos cree...

-Hijas mías, no deben interrumpir. Mas ciertamente, Shinigami ¿Cuáles son tus razones para esto?

-Como ya es notorio, la luna ha regresado a la normalidad. La razón es que fue atacada, se llevaron al Kishin Azura y a Crona que es técnica de esta escuela. Al rededor de las 7:30 fue atacada por, cito lo mencionado por uno de los miembros EAT en la línea que establecieron; 3 brujas, 10 pre-kishin y un brujo. Quiero aclarar que esta petición ya la hice con ellos y fue aceptada, como mencione a ellos, es lo mismo no dudo de alguno del consejo, pero tengo que tomar todas la medidas posibles y necesarias. Además este incidente nos dejo con la baja de 7 de 9, técnicos y armas que estaban en turno, los sobrevivientes están en estado critico, la perdida de los 2 brujos y de 2 de su...

-Nos entregaras sus almas.

-Claro que si.

****-Maba-sama, con su permiso. -Dijo una bruja tras alzar la mano.- Usted cree que alguna de nosotras ha tenido algo que ver con un brujo en algo tan turbio como eso... además de que herir a una herma...

****-Shark, tranquilízate... -dijo una bruja al lado de esta.- Disculpe la interrupción. -dijo tras inclinar la cabeza.

-Supongo que es lo que inquieta a todas. -Hablo Maba-saba, quien miro atenta a las demás, quienes se limitaban a asentir.

****.- Si me permite, Shinigami-sama ¿Y si las brujas culpables, son aquellas que todavía no se registran?

-¿Cómo contesta a esto? -pregunto maba-sama, para cederle de nuevo la palabra al shinigami.

-No solo será a ustedes, se hará lo mas rápido un análisis y cuestionara a brujas que están fuera de los registros. Repito no es desconfianza, pero si el Kishin despierta una catástrofe posiblemente peor a la de hace 5 años puede suceder. Si queremos seguir con la paz, hay que ayudarnos ¿o no, esta así estipulado?

-hmm... ¿Cuándo y cuanto tardaran? -dijo Maba-sama.

****.- Mi señora, ¿piensa aceptar? -cuestiono una de las brujas.

-Silencio. -dijo al instante Maba-sama con un tono molesto.- Shinigami-sama. -volteando a verle.

-A las 1.P.M. de este día que empieza. Si, se puede y si todas nos ayudan al contestar para hoy mismo se acaba, si no es una molestia.

-Sabes que lo será para la mayoría, pero no hemos tenido nada que ver. Me parece bien, tengo un par de pregunta mas. -Kid solo asintió para dar paso a la pregunta.- ¿Qué sucederá si es una de nosotras? ¿Y si no es? ¿Cuál será el castigo?

-El castigo será decidido por ustedes, claro después de que se interrogue y que recuperemos a el Kishin y Crona, además claro de ¿Quién es el brujo que dirigió esto?. Si es una que no, será lo mismo, se les entrera, pare ser registrada y castigada.

-Me has convencido, espero cumplas tu palabra.

-Ya sabe que el unico motivo de atacarles es si nos atacan o bien no sigue las normas.

-Lo se, les esperamos. Y si no hay mas temas que tratar nos retiramos. -dijo para acto seguido levantarse.- Chicas descansen un poco antes de venir. -Menciono con tono serio al verles.

-SI. -contestaron ambas al a par e inclinándose.- Descanse Maba-sama.

-Igual. -Tras decir esto la conversación fue cortada.

* * *

Después de que aquel espejo recuperara su tamaño "normal" todos los presentes dieron un largo suspiro y tomaron asiento. Kid se retiro la mascara y túnica, para luego colocarlas en su sitio.

-Lo has conseguido. -menciono Frog.

-Vaya, que tardamos... pero lo logro Kid-sama. -Menciono Kim, mientras veía su reloj.

-Así es. -Dio tras un rato Kid.

-Disculpa Kid, pero ¿Quiénes van a ir a que lugar? -Pregunto Soul, quien entro por la puerta con unas botella de agua.

-¿Cuándo saliste? -pregunto Kim sorprendida.

-A eso, bueno tenia sed así que fui a la expendedora mas cercana. Casi tres minutos después de cortar. -decía soul, mientras entregaba una botella a cada quien.

-Es cierto, a ¿Quiénes mandaras? -pregunto Frog tras tomar un poco de agua.

-Por ahora vayan a casa a dormir un rato. Mañana a las . les espero.

-¿Esta seguro, Kid-sama? -Pregunto con duda Kim.

-Si, creo que lo mejor por ahora es descansar. -dijo seguro viendo a todos.- Andando a casa. -Comento de nuevo al ver que nadie se disponía a irse.

-Si. -dijeron todos después de un rato y de cruzar miradas.

-Nos vemos mañana. -Decía cada uno mientras salía por la puerta.

-Claro. -Lo único que se limitaba a responder kid.

-Bien, tomare una camilla de la enfermería. -Dijo Patty tras que todos se fueran.

-Descansa. -Dijo Kid, para luego regalarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu también, duerme. -Dijo Patty tras darle un abrazo y antes de salir de cerrar las puertas.- Lo siento.

Kid no pudo replicarle, ya que esta había cerrado; tras dar un suspiro largo y pesado, tomo asiento y empezó a planificar la búsqueda que realizarían en algunas horas.

* * *

Espero te haya gustado.

 _Se que mi historia no es una maravilla, hay mejores pero dale una oportunidad. Ademas este al ser mi primir fic no tenia mucha experencia._

 _Ahora, espero alguien llegase hasta aqui y que lea esto agradesco a los que la siguen y pido una gran disculpa... en especia a Dunk Mell, lo siento *me inclino*. Espero leas esto._

 _El tiempo, trabajo, enfermedades, perder algunos capitulos y avances de algunos capitulos ya hechos, y algo de fiestas entraron a mi calendario sin avisar. Ademas, considerando que publico otras historia que tuvieron un recibimiento mas alto, me quise centrar mas en ellas. De verdad lo lamento, pero tratare de ponerme al dia._

 **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos.**

Hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


End file.
